STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~
is the second single of Poppin'Party. It was released on 3 August 2016. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by finishing the Main Story Chapter 5. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). __TOC__ Game Info Track listing #STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜) #Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) #STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜) (Instrumental) #Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) (Instrumental) #My Summer Vacation ~Toyama Kasumi~ #My Summer Vacation ~Hanazono Tae~ #My Summer Vacation ~Ushigome Rimi~ #My Summer Vacation ~Yamabuki Saaya~ #My Summer Vacation ~Ichigaya Arisa~ Videos Full PV = |-| PV Preview = |-| Live = Audio (Game Version) |Duration =02:12 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= Lalalala Lalalala… Ikutsu mono yume o kazoetemo kikoenai furi tsuzuketekita (Nee kimi kikoeru?) Hontou wa zutto kizuiteta kioku no soko chiisana koe kikoeru (Sono koe kikoeru kikoetekuru kara nee) Hoshi no kodou o sotto tsukamaeta nara sono te de dakishimete Nee mou hanasanai zutto hanashitakunai Watashitachi no STAR BEAT! Hashitteta itsumo hashitteta Ai to yuuki o todoketai (afureru omoide) Nemutteta koe ga izanatta Kaze ni yureru kimi no uta (Yume miru kokoro to) Mabuta tojite akirameteta koto Ima utatte ima kanadete Kinou made no hibi ni sayounara suru Ano hi kara kikoetsuzuketeru kogidasu fune saezuru kaze (Nee kimi kikoeru?) Natsukashii kioku o tagutte hoshi ga meguri todokeru koe kikoeru (Sono koe kikoeru kikoetekuru kara nee) Kimi no kodou ni sotto hohaba o awase ashita o yume miteru Nee hitotsu no kimochi zutto kakage susumou Koe o awase STAR BEAT! Hashiridasu kyou mo hashiridasu Ai to yuuki o todoketai (takanaru kokoro de) Nemutteru koe ga kikoetara Ishi to yuuki ga setsunakute (togireru omoide) Mabuta tojite akirameteta koto Ima waratte ima yurushite Kinou made no hibi ni sayounara suru Lalalala Lalalala... Tooku hitori negau dake datta Yume no kakera mamoru koto (nee kimi kikoeru?) Zutto hitori inoru dake datta Kimi to isshoni utau koto (sono koe kikoeru) Hashiridasu itsuka hashiridasu Kaze ni yureru kimi no uta (nee kimi kikoeru?) Hashiridasu itsuka hashiridasu Todoketai uta kimi no koe (sono koe kikoeru) Yubi o tsunagi hajimatta subete Ima utatte ima kanadete Kinou made no hibi ni sayounara suru Lalalala Lalalala... |-| Kanji= Lalalala Lalalala... いくつもの夢を数えても　聞こえないふり続けてきた (ねえキミ　聞こえる？) 本当はずっと気付いてた　記憶の底　小さな声　聞こえる (その声　聞こえる　聞こえてくるから　ねえ) 星のコドウを　そっとつかまえたなら　その手でだきしめて ねえ　もう離さない　ずっと離したくない わたしたちの STAR BEAT！ 走ってた　いつも走ってた 愛と勇気を届けたい(あふれる思いで) 眠ってた声がいざなった 風にゆれるキミの歌(夢見るココロと) まぶた閉じて　あきらめてたこと いま歌って　いま奏でて 昨日までの日々にサヨナラする あの日から聞こえ続けてる　こぎだす舟　さえずる風 (ねえキミ　聞こえる？) 懐かしい記憶をたぐって　星がめぐり届ける声　聞こえる (その声　聞こえる　聞こえてくるから　ねえ) キミのコドウに　そっと歩幅を合わせ　明日を夢みてる ねえ　ひとつの気持ち　ずっとかかげ進もう 声をあわせ STAR BEAT！ 走りだす　今日も走りだす 愛と勇気を届けたい(高なるココロで) 眠ってる声が聞こえたら 意志と勇気が切なくて(途切れる思いで) まぶた閉じて　あきらめてたこと いま笑って　いま赦して 昨日までの日々にサヨナラする Lalalala Lalalala... 遠くひとり　願うだけだった 夢のかけら　まもること(ねえキミ　聞こえる？) ずっとひとり　祈るだけだった キミと一緒に歌うこと(その声　聞こえる) 走りだす　いつか走りだす 風にゆれるキミの歌(ねえキミ　聞こえる？) 走りだす　いつか走りだす 届けたい歌　キミの声(その声　聞こえる) 指をつなぎ　始まったすべて いま歌って　いま奏でて 昨日までの日々にサヨナラする Lalalala Lalalala... |-| English= Lalalala Lalalala... No matter how many dreams I kept on counting up, I kept pretending that I couldn't hear your call (Hey, you there, can you hear it?) In reality, I could hear it loud and clear, deep in my memories, a small voice called out, echoing out (That small voice, I could hear it, I could hear it calling to me, hey) The beat of the stars had (gently) enraptured me so gently, held me in it's reliable hands Hey, you know I can't let it go, (always) never wanting to let go For this is surely our Star Beat! Chasing it down, I'd always been chasing it down Wishing to deliver love and courage (These feelings, rushing out) Even through my sleep, the voice had kept on calling me The gentle breeze fluttered, carrying your song (With a softly dreaming heart) With my eyelids closed, I knew that I had to give up Sing this with me now, play it with me now And as for all of yesterday's dreams, I have to say goodbye Ever since that day, the voice had rung out in my head The lake is still, but a bird still tweets out your tune (Hey, you there, can you hear it?) Even through all of the nostalgic memories we shared, the circulating stars had always called for me, can you hear them? (That small voice, I could hear it, I could hear it calling to me, hey) The song that you had given (softly) had made me adjust my stride, always dreaming of tomorrow Hey, the one feeling that I felt (always) had always pushed me forward Let our voices ring out, Star Beat! Let us all run forth, let's sieze the day and run forward Wishing to deliver love and courage (With a softly beating heart) If you hear that same song even within all your dreams With willpower and courage, even through the pain (The emotions may not connect) With my eyelids closed, I knew that I had to give up And now with a smile, now with forgiveness, And as for all of yesterday's dreams, I have to say goodbye Lalalala Lalalala... The one thing I wanted had seemed oh so far away Felt like I had to protect the fragmented dream (Hey, you there, can you hear it?) Always on my own, I had to pray to protect it But I know now that our voices can sing as one (I can hear the voice calling out) Let us all run forth, let's sieze the day and run forward The gentle breeze fluttered, carrying your song (Hey, you there, can you hear it?) One day we will run, we'll run and chase down all our dreams I can hear it now, your voice calling out (I can hear the voice calling out) With my eyelids closed, I knew that I had to give up And now with a smile, now with forgiveness, And as for all of yesterday's dreams, I have to say goodbye Lalalala Lalalala... Navigation Category:Discography:Poppin'Party Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Singles